httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pharamous
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Baricuda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Aniju Aura (talk) 19:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I think I fixed it so it shows the right category, however only one story is in there now. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:54, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 22:31, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Ok so lets talk about that fan fiction I want to makeDragondude45 (talk) 22:31, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright, You spew your ideas, and then I will comment. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 22:38, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 16:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Ok so the fan fic is basically about this kind of dragon. But its not from anywhere Hiccup knows from so he eventually keeps it. But that was a huge mistake because that dragon was a prisoner of the Mangolians tribe and it was also a prisoner of Romans. So basically the dragon has some wierd abilities so it eventually actually time travels Hiccup and Toothless to the past, present and the future but they have no idea but now they relize they have to find an object from each time if they want to get back and stop the war between Berk, Mongolians and the Romans. So the clock is ticking if they want to save Berk. Also the Romans and Mangolians came from a portal the dragon opened up but the portals are causing multiple rips in space time and it's tearing the world apart so they also have to stop the destruction of the world. So what do u think.Dragondude45 (talk) 16:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm alright, Well it seems ok, there are some kinks that need to be worked out. so If I read correctly. Hiccup finds a dragon, he keeps it, the mangolians and the Romans want the dragon, The dragon travals through time in self defense and takes hiccup and toothless with it, They have to escape the time warp and try to prevent a future war, and then they have to fix the time rips? And by the way, if you want to talk about this stay online and talk, because I dont want to wait a day to receve messages. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 17:56, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 00:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC)Yup thats basically it. Also the reason why I don't reply quick because my family is always on the computer so I have to wait until they are doneDragondude45 (talk) 00:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 17:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Uh r u there?Dragondude45 (talk) 17:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yea I am here I am quite busy though.Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 20:59, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Dragondude45 (talk) 17:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Oh so do u have any ideas for the fan fic? Don't forget we also need a titleDragondude45 (talk) 17:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yea, a few, but I am only here to consult you, I will not write it for you. Anyways, I need the personality for the dragon, and any new character.Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 16:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC)